Increasing numbers of mobile devices and users, as well as increased high bandwidth multimedia services and applications, are resulting in increased demands on mobile networks. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is studying system architecture enhancements that will allow devices, which are located in proximity of each other, to discover each other and to subsequently establish a direct communication path. These direct communication paths may be used to provide proximity-based services (ProSe) or device-to-device (or D2D) communication. By performing direct communication some of the load on the network may be reduced. Additionally, direct communication paths may be used for emergency purposes, such as allowing two or more user equipments (UEs) to act as a public safety or emergency network in the case of failure of all or a portion of a proprietary or public communication infrastructure.